Unrequited Desires
by DeathDaisy
Summary: *AU One-shot* "I mean seriously, we're just friends, close friends, who walk randomly into the night" Maryse added lightly, driving a real laugh out of Mike.


**.**

**Hello! so here's a little random idea...bit its not as little now is it? xD a long one-shot :) i really wish its worth the read!**

**It's basicly a little Maryse-Mike ficlet, 'cause i couldn't find anything like it in the category...:)**

**Special thanks to T1gercat! and i advice you to look up the title's first word in the dictionary. she suggested it to me and its just perfect. PERfect!**

**mini-warning, this might take a sad turn.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

Maryse flipped her hair, bored out of her mind, calling a friend.

"are you sure you can't come?" she whined "well, when you leave work can you come over? Please? Okay, we'll see" she huffed, hanging up, taking out one earphone.

A faint a knock on the door threw the whole house as her mother made her way towards the door.

"I wish to pass by and you're not on the phone" the blonds' mom rolled her eyes.

"don't worry about the bill, mom" she winked before dialing another number.

Mrs. Ouellet rolled her eyes answering the door. "Hello Maria" she welcomed,

"hey!" the redhead waved brightly making her way inside Maryse's loft.

"gosh, please let that girl off the phone , it's what all she ever does" and with that, she made her way back to the kitchen.

"boo" Maria said, sneaking up behind the blond on the couch.

"ah!" Maryse jumped startled.

"I'm either going to kill you or your phone"

"Hey Maria"

"some birdie's telling me you're on the phone all day" the redhead bounced around, before finally plopping down next to Maryse.

"its not my fault the first time I do physical labor I fall and pop my knee out of its socket" the blonde rolled her eyes, motioning to her leg.

. . .

"What? I've got only 24 hours to pay?" Maryse raked her hand in her blond hair,

"yes, I'm sorry ma'am you've gone way over your phone limit" the man explained again tiredly.

"but I never go over them! And I always pay on time, so you listen mister, I'm going to call your manager and tell him how rude and blunt you are" she fumed,

"look lady, you're not the only one who's going on a bad day, I'm sorry for your news but there is nothing I can do to help you." He answered again

Maryse gasped at his blunt rudeness, "oh no one has ever talked to me like that before"

"well, you're just unlucky that you got me, aren't ya?"

"That's it, I'm calling you manager" The blond fumed, hanging up.

. . .

"What is this, Mizanian?" Mr. McMahon fumed at the employee sitting in front of him,

"I was just-"

"The client is always right, Mr. Mizanian. Now you're going to call Ms. Ouellet and apologies."

"what are we, in school sir?" Mike said back, to his boss. Big mistake

If this was a cartoon, fumes would be exiting Mr. McMahon's flared nostrils.

"I'll be cutting the days you want off from your salary" he fumed, spinning around in his chair.

Mike rolled his eyes clenching his jaw at his boss's blunt dismissal, walking out.

"what happened man?" his best friend asked, getting off the wall he was leaning against,

"oh nothing, my two days off are getting out of my salary" he rolled his eyes as the two stalked into their cubicle areas.

"chill Mike, you're having your engagement party tomorrow, loosen up" Alex tried to reason with the man.

"I suppose" the blue eyed man sighed, redialing the lady's number until it got picked up,

"hello?" came her accented voice as mike drew in a breath,

"hi, this is the person you spoke with before, Mike Mizanian"

"uh, okay?"

"I'm just calling to say I'm sorry on how I acted out earlier, I was just under some pressure from work and home, I'm sorry"

when Maryse didn't answer, he just sighed, "thanks for listen' bye" with that he pressed the red button.

. . .

'bleep...'bleep'...'bleep'

the blond bombshell ran a hand through her platinum locks, her phone rested on her shoulder,

"what's up 'Ryse?" her red-headed friend asked, plopping on the seat next to her handing her a piece of the chocolate cake her mother made,

"its the guy I snapped at earlier..he called to say sorry..gosh I feel like such a bitch" Maryse muttered, stabbing the cake with her fork

"dude, one, don't stab poor Mr. chocolate fudge like that" she drew out a finger, "two, you can't just go around shouting at people and then feeling guilty after you report them to the manager, besides, if he called you back nothing major happened" she plopped a bit piece in her mouth.

"I suppose" Maryse muttered, pulling a face before stuffing another piece.

That night, Maryse couldn't sleep, and she knew it wasn't her constantly throbbing knee, tossing and turning all-night, she blamed her conscience.

when the first rays of light came through, the blue eyed blond propped herself on one leg, walking out to the kitchen phone which happened to be the closest, and then dialing the number that called her back.

"Phones for you here, how may we ever serve you?" a chirpy male tone came through the speaker,

"Hi, who is this?"

"Alex Riley, ma'am, how may we help you"

"well...yesterday a Mike Mizanian called? can I talk to him?"

" I'm afraid he isn't here ma'am"

"oh..really?"

"yeah"

"okay thanks, bye" with that she hang up, guilt slowly seeping into her brain..

. . .

"but that isn't me 'Ria" Maryse frowned, sipping her tea.

"you can't be still thinking about that clerk dude, are you?"

"I am" Maryse pulled a face "he wasn't their Ria..I could have cost the poor guy's a job" she stressed.

"you piss off people without my advice, Maryse, you can unpiss them off without me two. call him tomorrow" the redhead shrugged one shoulder.

"aright alright, how's work?"

"not the same without you" she pouted

. . .

Mike drew in a breath, resisting the urge to roll his eyes as he answered the phone,

"costumer survives, Mike with you" he said the well rehearsed line.

"Uhh..Hi" the accented voice greeted him,

"what do you need?"

"to say sorry?" the question on her tone made him raise his eyebrows,

"so you say you're sorry?"

"you know who I am?"

"yep"

"of course, who would forget the meanest costumer ever." she took a second,

"you're name is programmed here Ms. Ouellet."

"yeah..I'm sorry, I called yesterday to apologies but someone else answered and..yeah, I had a moment"

"its alright," mike managed in as the blonde ignored him

"I'm just not the type of girl who sits around all day because of a freaking fractured leg, the day I decided to help out doing manual labor and bam broken bones"

"hey hey, its alright, I had a day off yesterday, that's all" Mike said, glancing at the glinting ring.

. . .

"so you can actually sleep tonight? conscience alright in there?" Ria blinked her wide green eyes innocently,

"yep" Maryse rolled her eyes

Maria yawned, falling asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

. . .

"stop walking around or that foot will not heal" her mom stressed, rolling her eyes for the up tenth time

"I can't, I didn't single handedly organized a fashion show sitting around, mom" Maryse sighed, raking a hand through her hair,

"I know Hun" Ms. Ouellet said, helping her only daughter on the couch before disappearing,

Maryse pouted, only making her mom roll her eyes,

'la la la, la la la' her phone buzzed, as she clicked it open without even looking at the caller,

"bonjour, 'Ria, you better come over today"

"uhh wrong person?" the male voice on the other part of the phone startled her,

"who are you?" she shot back, sitting straighter,

"its Mike, from the phone company?" he paused, "I just wanted to check up on you, you said you had a broken leg?"

"yep" she popped the p, a curious tone underlying her speech, "foot actually"

"you sound younger to have broken bones though"

"I'm 28, carried a heavy box the stupid janitors put away," she rolled her eyes in annoyance,

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry?" mike added

"we both said sorries' so..."

"yeah," he smiled.

that conversation went on for hours.

. . .

"Hey" Mike said into the silver phone,

"Bonjour" the blond greeted, sitting better on the sofa, "how are you? miss fiancé?"

"everything's alright, Kelly's great"

"you know what's really weird?"

"yeah?"

"that I could walk down the street right now, and bump into you without even knowing."

. . .

"na, I've never loved, I have this constant issue of turning love into friendships..." Maryse trailed off, drying off her hair with both hands after adjusting the headphones.

"I think I've had better luck"

"pas vraiment?"

"what? glitch in the system 'Ryse"

"No, really?"

"yeah...really"

"that was the translation."

"more sense" he answered, "I've meet Kelly in collage, recently proposed to her 'cause she's really alone..and depressed"

"you sound so mean this very second"

"I didn't mean it like that! jeez..I meant like, I couldn't see her like that you know?"

"are you happy?"

"yeah, I am."

"then that's all that matters. you're a good guy mike, you deserve it"

. . .

"No Maria, mom, I'm not falling for mike" Maryse stated for the up tenth time,

"but you two are so close..and haven't even met each other!" Maria stated,

"exactly, how can you fall for someone you haven't even met? besides, he's engaged ma!"

"he called you right after removing the cast" her mom said, placing the tray of tea in front of the girls,

"because I told him I was and he wanted to check up on me, he's a good friend, that's all" Maryse shrugged, grabbing her favorite blue and pink mug.

"that you knew on the phone" her mom stressed,

"I'm going to meet him when I could use my foot properly" Maryse pointed out, "if he's a creepy bad person, I'll walk right back out, nothing to lose" she shrugged a shoulder,

"just take care, 'Ryse" Maria whispered, taking a sip from her red mug.

. . .

"So tomorrow's Kelly's birthday..I got my mother to get her something" Mike started,

"you what?"

"I don't know what to get her" he admitted,

"first off, don't ever let your mom pick out the gift for your own fiancé, she'll be your wife in a few months, you're still going to ask your mom then?"

"really? really? you my mother-in-law now?" he laughed

"get her red"

"what was that?"

"get her a dozen long stemmed red roses." Maryse said, laughing looking at the mirror.

when did her cheeks get pink? must be the weather, she thought, closing the window.

. . .

"Happy birthday!" mike said, as soon as the apartment door swung open, reveling the blonde,

"thank you mike" she blushed, opening the door further letting him in,

"I love you Kelly" he stated, looking at her in a fitting light blue dress, matching her eyes,

"I love you too" she said, pecking his lips taking the flowers from him, "I'll be right back" her lips curled into a smile, decking the kitchen before emerging with the vased flowers. "lets go"

. . .

"did you tell her happy birthday?"

"yes"

"did you give her the flowers?"

"yep"

"and the necklace?"

"yes, 'Ryse, calm down" the sandy blond chuckled, talking into the phone

"how did the date go?" she asked, popping onto her bed, looking out the window.

"awesome, now when can you get out again?"

"a few days the doc said" she squeaked

. . .

"Bonjour!" Maryse announced, walking into her place of work,

a series of hello's and how are you's where exchanged before Maryse finally made it to her office at the back,

"welcome back to work"

"can't be happier" the blond stated, looking at her redheaded friend, taking a seat in front of her desk, where she usually sat with her laptop,

"well, we have to go out tonight" Maria winked at her, sending the blond into giggles.

"I'm kind of busy though" Maryse said, biting her lip,

"as you wish" Maria didn't press, making her point by the roll of her eyes.

. . .

hours later Maryse got out of her car after swiftly, pushing her glasses on top of her head,

was she seriously at the phone company?

'yep' a tiny voice told her,

she made her way up in the elevator, clicking on the number she clearly remembered mike working on.

but she didn't know how he looked, or even sounded in person...was she really going through with this?

she shook her head, fixing her white button down blouse and pink skirt,

she got off the elevator, walking mindlessly in the never ending corridors, people staring at her and her staring back, it probably looked stalkerish.

she heard ringing in a distance as she decided to follow it, bring her to a narrow hallway, covered with the same dull grey on the walls,

a pair of blue eyes looked up from a computer screen, meeting her eyes before her own blue eyes averting to the name tag on the blazer.

'mike'.

she could feel her heart skip a beat, walking forwards into the room that held only a few computers, with only two people in it,

"Hello" she announced her presence, not like blue-eyed mike didn't notice,

"Hey..have we met before?" Mike asked, gosh he sounded like himself, and looked like she imagined him in her head, slightly longish hair gelled back, a little scruff going on,

"Mike Mizanian?" she asked,

"yeah..wait..you're not...Maryse?" he asked, confusion written over his face,

"the one and only" she answered,

his face broke into a grin, something she didn't quite expect, "well, my break is it literally in two minutes, wanna grab a coffee?" he asked,

"sure" she answered with a smile.

. . .

"nice to finally see you...and walking" mike said, sipping his coffee,

"yeah, me too, Finally we meet"

"I have to admit, I'm not fan of getting friends those ways"

"those ways?" she raised her eyebrow, sitting down on bench thing,

"not actually seeing the person," he said, looking up from his cup, "large percent of lies, you know?"

"how so?"

"you're taking a bet that they'll turn out good."

"and you don't take chances," Maryse concluded, "but you know, sometimes it's worth it, look at online relationships, some lie, but others find their soul mates like that" she said, taking a big sip,

after a long silence, she answered, "see I did it, and you're not that bad"

"what if I was bad?"

"first, my hunches never lie, and they're telling me you're a really good person inside, second, if you where bad, I'll tell you au revoir and never see your face again" she answered, getting up from her seat walking a few steps before mike rejoin her,

"what about the time you spent with that person?"

"you lose time anyways" she shrugged, a smile tugging on her lips

. . .

"mike, you're finally here" Kelly said, once the door opened forcing a smile on her lips, "I've been waiting for you since 2" she pouted,

"wait, what time is it?" the sandy haired man asked, glancing at the clock behind her, 5:37.

"its okay babe" the blond comforted him, running a hand in her curls, "I'll set the table" she said, strutting back into the kitchen,

Mike watched her retreating figure,

the blonde have lived with him ever since he could remember, right out of college, but now, they are getting married.

was he ready? he second guessed himself, sitting on the sofa with his arms around the blond who was sleeping soundly, obvious the rom-com she forced him to sit through,

he gently placed her head on a bunch of pillows, before slipping into the other room, he paced, before taking out his phone, staring at the number before going ahead an calling

"didn't you say you didn't like talking on the phone?" the heavily French accented voice greeted him

"never say that again, I work at a phone company, remember?" he laughed,

"if you say so" the blond shrugged even though he can't see her. "quoi de neuf?"

"Maryse.." he trailed off in a disappointed voice,

"you still haven't memorized" she sighed, "what's up?"

"ah, was watching a movie with Kelly, she fell asleep though"

"was the movie that boring?"

"it was..anyways, got any plans for tomorrow?"

"hmm..I don't think I'm doing anything"

"great, off to the movies it is"

"sure" she laughed, looking outside at the dark surroundings.

. . .

"you just can't imagine what genuine person he is" Maryse said, gulping her coffee,

"dude..are falling fo-"

"NO, Ria, he's engaged remember?"

"honey..there is better fish in the sea" the redhead stated,

"I don't like him!"

"yeah" she rolled her eyes, again.

. . .

mike was sitting at the sofa, mindlessly staring blankly at the TV in front of him,

"wanna go out with a group of our friends?" Kelly asked, plopping next to him,

"nah..I'm too tired" as proof, a yawn automatically came out,

"mike, you're such a dead person lately" Kelly pouted, pressing a kiss to his jaw, "anything happened?"

"not really, no...Mr. McMahon is just cut more from my paycheck, buts its nothing Kel,"

"are you sure babe?"

"yeah, I'm sure"

"want some tea before I'm gone" she asked, immediately detaching from his side,

"no thank you"

"love you"

"me too" Mike sent her a smile as she walked out of the front door.

he rubbed his temples.

. . .

Maryse toyed with her phone, typing in the number she knew by heart, before deleting it.

finally, she built up the courage to call him at 9 at night. she never did it before, he'd normally be the one calling her, and they'd talk for hours.

His gruff 'hello' came through,

"hey mike,"

"hey Maryse, how are you?"

"I'm good..why do you sound so depressed?"

"I'm not, honest,"

"Mike, don't lie to me"

"its really nothing"

"doesn't really sound like nothing," Maryse pressed, it was in her nature to know everything.

how is she going to help is she didn't know all the facts, "if you're free, would you like to walk?"

"okay"

. . .

"Everything will work itself out mike, it will" she offered with a smile, clutching her tea between her hands at the Feb. coolness.

"yeah yeah" he said, pushing his hands into his pockets,

"you could always work with me" she offered, "we could use a computer technician, guy" she shrugged,

"how nice of you" he chuckled,

"well, today Maria tried lecturing me about how guy-girl friendships are romances on low heat" she said out of nowhere, driving a real laugh out of him, "I mean seriously, we're just friends, close friends, who walk randomly into the night" she added lightly, shrugging, "I'm tired, lets sit" Maryse stated, as if she said nothing before,

. . .

"have you even met his wife?" Maria asked, typing away on her laptop,

"his fiancée, and no"

"so you know this guy for a really long time now, like he's an old friend, and you still haven't met the lady that holds his heart? why'd he invite you to the rehearsal dinner?"

Maryse rolled her eyes at her friend.

. . .

"Mike, the wedding is so near...I still haven't found a dress..we haven't contacted the caters again" Kelly began her endless ramble about the wedding, pacing left and right in front of him.

he took a deep breath, as she shrieked going down to their shared room before each and every sound stopped,

Mike's ears perked at the sudden silence, a cold feeling washing over him.

the sandy blond made his was barefoot to the shared room, opening the door slightly,

"Kelly.." he breathed, taking in her mascara stained cheeks as the warm tears flooded, "what's wrong honey?"

"nothing..I just.." she sniffed as mike sat next to her on the bed, "I miss my mom.." she whispered

"honey" he said in a hushed voice, enveloping her in his arms, kissing his temple, hugging her close to him,

she sobbed, getting hysterical over the fact that her mom never got to see her in white, finally getting married,

what was he supposed to do other than hold her tightly?

. . .

"Hey" Maryse said, smiling, slinging her bag on the back of the chair, sitting,

"hello" mike answered her, looking up at her, "what's new?" he asked

"nothing much, business going bisnessy" she waved her hand around, talking about her own fashion line. it all started with an accessory line and bam, 'house of Maryse' was born. "and you?"

"we've got the rehearsal dinner thing tonight, you're still coming, right?"

"and miss meeting your fiancé? never" she laughed, yet something didn't feel right. it felt wrong. so wrong. "got your suit ready?"

Mike hummed, blinking innocently,

"mike?"

"yes?"

"did you get a suit?" she asked carefully wording,

"I was going to get one..but Alex blew me over" He stated, rolling his eyes at his best friend, "so I'm just going to wear one I had" he shrugged innocently

"What? and what is wrong with your hair?" she asked, curiously touching its tip,

"Kelly thought it was time for a change" he laughed, pointing at his hair gelled up instead of down and to the back,

"its a scary little pyramid" the platinum blond pulled a face, turning to grab her purse, taking out a light blue item, "here" she handed him a brush,

"really? really?"

"duh..I'm not going suit shopping with someone who looks like a screwed teenager" she rolled her eyes, leaning over to him fixing the mess of hair,

"there" she breathed, sitting back down, keeping the eye contact a smile etched on both their faces,

"wait, suit shopping?" he asked, shaking his head,

. . .

"what about this?" he asked, pointing at a green assemble.

"who picks out your outfits in the morning?" Maryse simply asked,

"that happens to be me" he pressed a smug look

"so you have good taste when you're half asleep?"

"very funny 'Ryse,"

"I know I am, mike" she turned to him, looking at an ice blue button down, "that would look good on you"

"same feeling" he said, bringing it down,

"go try it on" Maryse said,

"I will without you asking, calm down" he laughed, disappearing behind the dressing room door.

soon after, Maryse handed him a few more articles of clothes,

now standing in front of her in dark suit pants and jacket, the named ice-blue shirt,

"here," Maryse said, handing him a tie,

"okay" he looked at the checkered blue, black and white assemble, quickly tying it with expert hands,

"I like it. I really really like it" Maryse said, bouncing on her pumps, "it suits you"

"you think so?" he sent her a look

"yep,"

"you'll still show up, right?"

"of course I am"

. . .

"didn't you have a place to go to tonight?" her mom asked, knocking gently on her door,

"yeah, I'm not going" the platinum blonde said, curled up on her window-seat,

"but I'm going out to Judy's today..you'll be okay"

"yeah mom, I'm 27, not 7" she attempted to joke.

"take care, there's food in the fridge, and turn on the light 'Ryse"

"okay mom" she said, not moving a muscle,

her mom sighed, closing the door behind her.

Maryse rocked back and forth, back and forth.

she couldn't let herself go. she can't go and meet his fiancé, face him in that light.

for months now she successfully blocked out the fact that he WAS engaged. that he was in love with someone else, that he lived with the woman he loved and intended to marry,

it now hit Maryse like a ton of bricks,

the silent stream of tears falling from her eyes became more constant, more flowing. she pressed her palms to her eyes, she couldn't, could she?

then why was that void feeling creeping up her heart, anchoring itself to that cold feeling.

she fell for him.

she fell for him hard.

how could you fall in love with someone without even realizing it?

on a whim, Maryse grabbed her keys, dashing down the stairs not bothering with the elevator, letting the cool cold air envelop her, reminding her how under dressed she is in a cotton tank and sweat pants,

she got into the car, remembering the exact address that was told to her.

so here she was, sitting in the silver vehicle, looking at his handsome face through the glass,

he looked happy, a dazzling blonde in pink on his arm, smiles flying everywhere,

she blinked her heavy blurred eyes, turning to look back again,

and their he was, his blue eyes connecting with hers through the glass,

her body felt wrecked, her mind felt tired, her heart felt numb, mindlessly beating into the background with non rythmatic beats.

she sped off,

he looked alarmed, trying to get out, only to be stopped by Kelly,

he looked at the blond in front of him, his eyes traveling to the window again.

she wasn't there, she left, gone.

somehow, the puzzle pieces didn't come together when she pressed her lips to his.

. . .

"Why did you do that Maryse, why did you?" the sandy blond asked, running a hand through his hair,

the platinum blonde stayed silent, glaring at a spot on the ground,

"answer me 'Ryse, Answer!" he stressed, hands on her shoulders,

"I think..I think I fell for you" her voice sounding herce, like she's been shouting, her positive energy drained, hiding her face in her hands,

this was the cafe they'd normally meet up at, the one they were in yesterday. just yesterday and the mood flipped 180 degree.

this meeting haven't been planned. Maryse was having a cup of coffee, laptop, papers, designs where spilt over the table.

he just knew where to look to find her since the phone was closed.

"that is not okay..you always used to say we where friends, Maryse, but we aren't friends, we freaking love each other!" he all but shrieked out,

"you have feelings for me? Mike..you can't. you can't. you're freaking engaged! you can't break it off, you love her mike, you do, her not me. you're getting married next week! you're not a bad person to break her." Maryse said in a rush, collecting her papers and running out of the cafe in the process.

Horribly wrong. mike thought at the ache in his chest. he took a deep breath, putting his hands covering his face.

he was pretty sure he felt something warm leak from his eyes.

. . .

"why are you being distant? you okay" Maria asked, after repeating her same idea over 3 times.

"what? yeah, I'm fine" the French-Canadian stated, shaking her head, running her hand through her pony tail.

"I'm taking you out tonight, have some fun" the redhead said, "I'm not taking no for an answer!" she said with finality, leaving the office,

She knew something happened to her. Maryse never ever gets distracted at the job, it was the heart and joy for her, and Maryse Ouellette is never, ever a scatted minded person.

. . .

Maryse sat at home at on the lush carpet, her laptop in front of her, she yawned, stretched, stopping mid move at the gentle buzz of her phone.

her heart sunk, as it did all morning at the simple piece of technology, her heart would race, thinking its him, only it being not.

besides, she was waiting for Maria to go out, she answered without looking at the ID,

"'Ria, I told you just be here already" she sighed,

"Its not Maria.." a manly voice said at the other end of the phone,

Maryse let go of the phone, letting it drop on floor, before looking at from a distance as if it just transformed into an ugly poisonous snake.

her heart beat in her chest faster than a humming bird before picking it up again,

"Hello" she said, as calmly as she can, standing next to the window,

"Maryse" mike desperate voice came through.

. . .

"girl, that. is. torture. you should just find some other crush" Maria deadpanned, waiting for her coffee alongside Maryse,

"you don't get it 'Ria" Maryse sighed, "its like, something in me is just clinging on to him. even if it's only on the phone" she tried explaining.

it's been a few weeks since Mike called her.

"what about his wife?" she deadpanned, "would you like to be in her shoes? just imagine"

"she. is. not. his. wife."

"she will be, Maryse, she will in a few short days."

"no." Maryse muttered, her eyes getting misty, feeling "I love him. Maria. I don't care as long as we're friends, I've even met Kelly. he's in my life that way and that's better than none at all." her throat closing up feeling a void in her heart.

was that all what mike is going to be to her? she agreed with him that being friends was the suitable option. it was the right, choice right?

"its not" Maria muttered under her breath, bringing the cup of coffee to her lips.

. . .

Maryse smiled, seeing Mike sitting on a bench alone in the park,

"Hey" she smiled, but there was something about his posture that just screamed "Not so bright"

"what's wrong, mike" she added tentivly after,

"nothing.." Mike said, catching her blue eyes,

she sighed, "its not nothing as long as it's on your mind." Maryse panned,

"Kelly's pregnant" He blurted out, making the blood inside Maryse freeze.

pregnant. a child. a simple innocent infant..

Maryse felt her stomach churn,

"Pregnant." Maryse echoed, testing it out loud. she didn't like it.

how the hell did she think it was okay being friends with the man she loves?

she felt her world fall apart. like someone who's been trying to force a piece of puzzle into place, finally realizing its a piece from another puzzle, one that doesn't belong to him, finally tossing it, leaving a blank void in the middle of the pretty piece.

"yeah..2 months" Mike said, looking up at her,

"good news" Maryse breathed, sitting on the bench,

"good" mike nodded, trying to convenes himself more that anyone.

. . .

"what did you do then?" Maria asked, cradling the platinum blond in her arms.

"I just ran away" she croaked out. her makeup was smeared and smudged on her paling face,

"he loves her. he's going to marry her. he freaking lives with her" Maryse chanted under her breath,

"calm down honey" Maria shushed and cooed the blonde.

"I can't just ignore a kid. I can't."

. . .

A FEW DAYS LATER

.

.

.

"where are you babe?" Mike said, entering the apartment finding no one.

"I'll be out" Kelly answered in a hurry,

Mike followed her voice, leading up to their shared room, "you alright?"

"y-yes, just give me a second" she yelled from within,

"what's wrong kel?" his eyebrows knotted together, laying his hand flat on the door,

"nothing" she said, coming out of the room, heading straight to the kitchen,

"Kelly" Mike drew out, following the blond out, "are you mad at me?"

"No! I'm not, why would you said that?" the blond said in one breath,

"because you're not even looking at me Kelly.." Mike stated, putting his hands on her shoulder from behind,

"Do you get the feeling that you're doing something wrong, yet not having the guts to say it out loud?" she said, cutting up cucumbers,

"you could always talk to me," Mike tried, taking the knife out of her hands, placing his hands on her shoulders after disposing of it,

"Mike..I..I.." the blond started, turning her face towards the ground, before meeting his blue orbs again,

"I'm not pregnant" she mustered out, not breaking the eye contact, already feeling her tears well up,

Mike froze in place, his heart stopping for a mere moment, feeling the muscles in his body contract, before slowly relaxing,

He took a ragged breath in, turning back to face the blond as his hands traced circles on her neck, "what?" he asked, wording his single worded question carefully.

"I want to be. I wanted to be pregnant so bad Mike" the first tears streamed down her face, that was the case, she wanted to be pregnant so bad her..all a False Pregnancy.

"Kelly…Kelly.." he said, looking at her intensely, "why?"

"because you where slipping away from me..Mike..you don't love me anymore..at least not in the same way..and I thought a child would bring us back together.." she sniffed,

"You lied?" was his initial reaction,

"heavens no!" the blond took a step back at the false accusation, "False Pregnancy..the doctor said it isn't that common.." she said in a small voice,

Suddenly, Mike's face softened, as if remembering something, "but I still love you Kelly. With all my hea-"

"don't you dare finish that sentence" Kelly stated, hands in air, "don't you dare..Mike you changed with me..your love changed with me..I see it when we touch, when we kiss." The blond took a breath, wiping her tears with the back of her hand, "I think it'll be better if we break off the engagement" she silently added, taking a step back from his frozen form,

"Kelly..I-I..I love you Kelly." He said, looking up at the blond. She's been through so much, he couldn't leave her alone, could he?

"you don't Mike, part of you, a big part of you doesn't love me any more. We'd still talk, be friends" she tried again, tears now freely falling, "I'll stay at a friend's house"

"I'm sorry" he murmured the words,

she gave a weak smile, getting out of the kitchen.

Frozen pieces of icicles jabbed into his heart as he watched the blond walk away through the apartment door.

She was right though. Even if he didn't admit it out loud. He did stop loving her. He was guilty of that.

**.**

**(a the french was in their thanks to google!)**

**Good? bad? voice your thoughts!**


End file.
